


It's Awkward

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M, Other, Reverse Pines, honestly im just testing out the waters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have always been weird for Pacifica ever since her parents sent her to Gravity Falls to live with her little cousin, Gideon. When it comes to uncovering secrets in a golden engraved book, smiting monsters left and right, and making some pretty great escapades, Pacifica finds out that her biggest threat happens to be the boy next door.</p><p>HI THIS IS THING IS OLD ITS EMBARRASSING I PACKED TOO MANY ADJECTIVES IN ONE SENTENCE AND IM NEVER CONTINUING IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: First Meetings Are Always Rocky

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just wanted to pass the time and ended up with this hot disaster haha  
> this chapter is simply a continuation of one of my drawn comics here, http://lemolunes.tumblr.com/post/125454124657/
> 
> u'll get full disclosure from then on

**E** yes connect at once, interlinking the intent of another for a brief passage of time. Fervid shades of cyan meet the arctic optics of the other, chestnut hair slicked back with summer luster, with lips pursed with composed disposition— a kind of behavior the girl had never encountered before.  
A gloved hand her only source of support at the moment, she felt chills run up her body as a coldness pierced through every worn layer of clothing that emanated from his very palms. The awkward reality of the situation finally dawned itself on Pacifica, but the boy managed through the moment and took this as a cue to bring her weight forwards.

 **F** inding her footing, it took a good minute for the flashy-fashioned girl to recover before a hushed voice of peeled from his lips. Soft with the misshapen years of prolonged juvenescence, a chill air pooled around her head as he spoke.

 

“That was quite the exhibition there, miss.” The boy drew his hands to his neck, adjusting the gem firmed on his collar.

“..Huh? What? Exhibition? Oh! Yeah, _that--_ Haha.. Thanks for the..! Er, lift?” Pacifica chuckles, the first traces of embarrassment visible on her cheeks.

 

 **S** he tucks a lock of blond hair behind her ears, eyes cast to the stone wall besides them. The girl just couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact. There was just that lingering air of discomfort when she did. But that really shouldn’t dictate her impression of him, should it? Of course not.  
        Having dismissed the feeling, Pacifica’s eyes meet once more with the ice-like optics the dapper-clad male possessed.

 

“Are you okay? That looked quite painful.” His gaze to the floor, he caught a glimpse of the paper bag that once adorned the girl’s head. “..Though I’d like to ask about your previous intentions regarding that paper bag.”

"Hah, well you’re right about that, for sure! But it’d take more than sticks and a stone wall to— wha? Hm..Let’s just say I was avoiding some…” Leaning forwards, her voice lowered in volume and deepened in pitch. “ _…unwanted company.._  You hear?”

Pacifica laughed, hand firm on her hip. Even with her joke, he didn’t react. Strange kid. But in order to save themselves from the awkwardness extensive silence often brought with it, she was just about to introduce herself before—

“Dipper Gleeful. Pacifica Northwest, are you?” Gloved palm underneath the other’s, he brought her hand to his lips. “A lovely name befitting a lovely girl.”

 

 **R** eeling from his words, the sting of surprise did not go away. With an unenthused laughter, she brought her hand backwards to feign an itch on the cheek. How did he— ?

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the Tent of Telepathy before, yes? It’d be disappointing for you not to--”

"Oh, I remember now! Yeah, you guys set up that giant marquee in Gravity Falls not too long ago, right? Don’t you go and doubt me when I claim that I remember _all_ the faces on the billboards I’ve seen in this town. You ever seen the dog from Smile Dip? Boy, I’ve had more than enough dreams with that guy and me. Things get a little crazy with him on the loose.”

 **E** ager eyes lit with excitement, she happened to overlook one small detail. 

“Say, weren't there two of you, if I'm remember correctly? That or maybe I hit that wall a little too hard to set my memory all haywire.”

 **W** ith those words, he looked a bit discomforted himself.

“Yes.. actually. But she’s nobody you need to focus on right now. Or ever.” Dipper exhaled. “At least, she’s not pertinent to any affair going on right now.”

 **R** olling his eyes, his eyes caught the glint of red and gold. Sitting on a park bench a good distance away from them, lay a boy, far shorter and stouter than himself, white hair donning a trucker’s cap. Nose deep in the journal in his hands, the turquoise-clothed male had finally felt the genuine essence of surprise for the first time in his life. And, furthermore, opportunity.

“Who is that boy, sitting over there?” He asked, extending a finger his way.

“Huh?” Whipping her head around, she turned to the boy. “Oh, that’s Gideon, my little cousin! Don’t be fooled, he’s kind of a twerp to deal with, but we’re closer than glitter and glue on cardboard paper. Let me tell you, that stuff is hard to get out of your hair. Anyways, he ‘knows it all’ too, spends hours in his room reading seagulls to sigils, when in reality his wit has a whole lot of work to do.”

 **S** haking her hands for effect, she tossed Gideon a tender smile only the bonds of close kinship could cater to.

"Still, he’s my best friend.”

“I see. You two are quite the enviable bond for some people out there, I’m sure. Say.. how about I offer you two a break from the summer humdrum? It will be my treat.” A smirk teased his lips as the ditzy blonde circled around herself several times just to face him.“Oh no, really, it’s fine--! ” Staggering about to reclaim both her focus and balance, she felt an unfamiliar sturdiness press against the tips of her fingers. It was crisp and stiff, like cardboard but a lot thinner.

 **A** s the ghostly wisps of cobalt subsided, she certainly was correct (to some extent) as a tiny card rest between her hands, glossed with the words “Twins of Telepathy” and their whereabouts in fine print. To be frank, it looked more like a business card than an actual advertisement. But maybe that was just the effect it was going for. Whatever it was, she had her questions.

"Hey, we-“ And before she could credit him with any sort of response, he was gone.


	2. Breaking Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cousin bonding time.

“I don’t know Gideon, it’s just kind of.. weird, you know?”

 **P** acifica admitted, legs crossed over the arm of the couch chair. Resting idly below her on the carpet, sits her cousin Gideon skimming through the contents of the book-- as usual. He looked up.

“Heh.. I still think you’re reading into it a bit much. It might be fun.” Gideon retorted in the cleaved voice belonging to the budding tween.

 **L** ids lowered, she gave him one of her famous “are you for real?” looks. She scoffed, snatching the book right from his fingers which gained her an immediate “Hey!”.

“And I think you’re reading into this too much, for one! Hah, like you’re one to talk, huh?”  
 **S** he grinned triumphantly, evading each of his attempts to reclaim the relic. Like bait, she held it above him and breezed through the pages.  
"I still don’t know the reason why you’re so worked up about this thing. It’s just a book! You can get tons and tons of the same thing from the library, you know. It's a perfect meeting place for nerds just like you.”

 **C** lambering onto the couch to reclaim what was once his, Gideon countered,“Not funny Paz! But.. you know very well how important this thing is to us. I mean, for one thing i-it’s something to keep us s-.”

“Safe. Yeah, yeah! I’m aware of the drill. Don’t take me for a complete idiot, you know I can pull my own weight!” Pacifica sighed, lowering the book as soon as he lowered his guard. “I mean. The mysteries are just bountiful in this town, I don’t think we should get too ahead of ourselves now."

"What do you mean?" He inquired as he leaned back against the arm of the couch opposing Pacifica's.

"After everything listed in this book, we've only encountered a handful of these... entities? If that's even the right term to call those things that. On top of that, we're in possession of the third volume of these journals. The third!"

"Yeah, the third.. And your point _is_?"

 **T** he blonde adjusted herself onto her back, flipping through the pages once more. "My point is I doubt we're gonna solve all the clues the author left us by the end of the summer and discover whatever truth there is to this town."

"How can you be so sure! I-I'm positive if we just follow these guidelines, there'll be some breaking point somewhere that'd lead us to..! To...." He sighed.

"Maybe that Dipper kid is onto something. Maybe we really _do_ need a break. Keep ourselves sane, you know?”

 **F** inally facing her, Gideon cheekily stated, “Well, well.. what happened to your previous “withdrawals”, huh?”

 **P** acifica squinted, a goofy smile forming on her face. “Pfft, fine! Fine! Have it your way, I’ll give into your little wish just this once. If it means giving us some stable footing for the summer, then I don’t mind going for the sake of my _‘widdle ole_ ' cousin of mine.” She snorted and gave a loving pinch to his cheek. With a sheepish grin, he pulled backwards.

“Good that I got you convinced on something. A-and don’t act like I’m still a kid! I’m... I’m getting there! And you know it!” He protested, folding his arms.

“Suuure you are.” Looking down at the book, she pursed her lips for a second.  
“But I’ll be keeping this out of your hands so you won’t worm your way into studying this thing anymore than needed. Tonight, let's just have fun! It’s a free show after all, and like our Graunt says, nothing beats free entertainment. Or anything free, really.”


	3. At Threshold's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a stifling lifestyle to shoulder through when it comes to living with someone who combats every thing you stand for. It's even more suffocating knowing that it's a face exactly like yours.

_“Well, aren’t you feeling antsy?”_

A feminine voice, graced with a nasally, adenoidal edge and venom’s vile veneer, rises from within the dim-lit room. Eyes caught with the familiar gleam of rich turquoise, the boy grimaced knowing that he wasn’t alone. The regret for his thoughts grew in tenfold knowing that the outcome could have been evaded seeing as the situation had been entirely in his hands.

“It’s none of your business Mabel.”

“Oh, come now my _darling_ brother! What’s weighing on your mind?"  The girl emerged from the the shadows, arctic eyes identical to his own gripping him with a cold, menacing gaze. 

"Come now, you can tell your dearest sister anything! Oh, but you don’t have to, don’t you? I could easily trace it out from your expression as I can with that boring mind of yours.” The girl sneered. The boy simply rolled his eyes.

Fiddling with his gloves, he responded with a sigh.

“You speak so coarsely and yet you still don’t do a good job when it comes to presenting an enticing case. It's ironic, coming from the self-proclaimed “Star” of this double act.”

A smirk teased his lips.

”But I admit. Stars do far better when they burn and fall, dearest sister.”

Mabel scoffed. “Well don’t we have a _genius_ in the room.” She took several aggressive steps forward so that they were toe to toe, forehead to forehead. Added, the extra inch rendered his sister almost imposing even in his likelihood.

”I think your attempts of trying to measure up with Yours Truly is adorable. But I’m afraid we’ll be running out of space soon with the addition of you and your big mouth.”

“Personally, I think your inflated ego does the trick.”

“Why, you little—!“

Fingers craned nefariously, they thrust forwards with the shameless intent of ripping the twinkling ornaments off the other.

“Take it back!”

Groping blindly in the veil of man-made twilight, a hand burst towards the other’s head.

“You started it!”

Their double caught the nape of one’s neck, jagged nails thirsting for the luster of drawn blood.

“No way, it was you first!“

A muffled squeal resonated the room.

“Creep!”

A smothered whine rose in recoil.

“Moron!”

The curtain gave way to the shadow of a big and burly man, light cast onto the pair admist their brawl. Overture music drifted from past the fabric walls, indicating it was nearly time for yet another debut. But for such a buff man, his clothing choices would’ve stated otherwise.

“Hey, you two, cut that out. Your cue’s coming up shortly and it’d be a real waste to give the audience this shameful display you two are cracking at.”

With the fingernails of an anxious audience scraping at the hands of their hosts, the pair found it in themselves to cease action and relinquish their battle stances. The brusque old man, their Great Uncle Stan they would call him, only addressed the two with a grunt and nod before giving an age-old lecture.

“Do me good kids and give me the real works tonight, why don’t you? None of those predictable shenanigans you backhand, no. We’ve got a big load out there with us tonight and you’ll do what it takes until they’re tossin’ their haul at your feet, literally or not, doesn’t matter. Just don’t go uprooting the Gleeful name, you hear?”

The lass was the one to step forwards this time.

“Great Uncle Stan, does it really matter? These stupid folks in this stupid town are willing to eat anything up if it pertains to their stupid entertainment! Really, I don’t think it’ll be that much different a show than the last.” Head teetering side to side for effect, Mabel always knew when it was an appropriate time to deploy the theatrics.

The lad eventually took the lead, peering cautiously through the curtain to peek at this evening's alumni. “For once, I agree with Mabel. Same old town, same old crowd, same old routine. ..And since when did you care about the response of our occasional patrons?”

The big man folded his arms. “Hey, don’t you ever say I care about the response about what other people think about the business. Geez, I would've thought you guys would know how to shut up and lend an ear to the authorities by now.” This earned a gradual snicker from the twins, and eventually their Great Uncle joined in as well.

“Ha! Isn't that a good one, works every time. But who am I kidding, knock’em dead kids!" With the cue for dismissal granted, the two squabbled over who'd be able to use the dressing room mirror first-- but it was cut short as their guardian placed a gruff hand on the boy's shoulder. "-- And Dipper? I don't like this little game your playing at here, especially behind my back. This is a business, not a sample stand for Christ's sake! You know our policy about giving out freebies to the townsfolk.”

 

* * *

 “This is it, right?”

Approaching the tent spanning several yards wide, Pacifica’s eyes met the giant star peaked at the top. Although their Graunt Susan insisted on driving the two to the place, Gideon declined and insisted they walk themselves. Honestly, it was the first time Pacifica had heard her cousin so outspoken about something-- but the reason was ultimately disclosed. On their way there he told her about the time he let their Graunt drive him to the library, an excruciating tale for those who dare stake their valuable time on. But the good that came out of that prolonged narrative was how quickly the minutes had passed by for the two until they'd come across the grassy fielss where dozens of people mobbed about. Pacifica could only recall the names of a selective few in the herd, but what shepherd would spend the time sifting through an flock of sheep to find one he recognized? The thought was as silly as it was contrived. But with the radiant sun submerging itself behind skyline's curtain, it was just the dawn of dusk for the townspeople of Gravity Falls.

“Yooou… guessed it. I can’t imagine a place anywhere else in this town bearing a giant billboard with the Twins’ faces branded on it. Especially since it's right next to the building it's advertising.”

Their focus dwindled downwards to the collective masses filing into the tent. Trailers and trucks docked the parking lot by the dozen and the call of human interaction swelled in the air. Near the entrance, a thickset man in an ill-fitting aloha shirt stood by collecting the fees of guests heading in. His eyes were beady, jawline squared, with a nose flushed with bitter cherry kiss. Or that's how it appeared.

Being the last of the lot to break through the crowd, Gideon tugged at his cousin’s hand and gestured they finally go inside.

"C'mon Paz, we don't wanna get a bad seat!"

“Ahem.”

Their sprint came to a stop by the very adult collecting his pay. Gideon backed away timidly, forcing Pacifica to own up to what she had to say.

“Oh-- ..Hiya, big man! How are ya doing on this fine day-" She gave a noble salute.

Gideon muttered something into her shirt.

"Evening! Haha..! Yes. Well, I must admit, you are _rocking_ that outfit. That flower pattern, oohh I love it, soo.... so... so fatique chic and would you look at that?! Socks and sandals in the summer?! How  _sandal_ ous! I have to say, you are looking mighty fabulou--" _  
_

"Cut that out, why don't you? I don't have all day."

"Um. Well.. you see mister, we were invited by one of the stars of the show? Dipper… Dipper Gleeful? You heard of him, yeah?”

“More or less, what’s it to ya.”

“Well, he was really kind to give us some free tickets for tonight’s viewing of the show.” Pacifica fished out the piece of stiff paper out of her pocket, waving it in his face. “See?”

“Look, I'm going to be honest. I don’t have time for you kids’ hijinks these days, nor would I actually want to subject myself to that, but I’m a very busy man who—“

Suddenly, like a roar of thunder plaguing the room from within its satin walls, the voluptuous howl of music seeped through the curtain door. “Son of a—- Fine! You two can pass. I've got places to be, but you'd better find a seat fast before I go and change my mind, you hear?!”

With a finalized grunt, Pacifica swelled with a relief disrupted by Gideon taking her by the hand and hastily leading her passed the curtains.

“C-c’mon, c’mon! We’re gonna be late to see-!”

Eyes cast left and right, it was nearly impossible for the 2 to discern which seats were available in the darkness. After several turns and yelps from unsuspecting members of the audience, the two managed their way into the middle rift that separated one half of the mob with the next.

"Ow, ah- Gideon, I don't think it'll be possible for us to find a--"

And like a pair of shining diamonds to which the audience’s attention were divided by and fluctuating between, the spotlight rounded itself onto the set of star siblings poised like mannequins. One whose body was delicately curved in a vivacious pose, hand connected to hip, with a honeysuckle smile donning her lips and the other whose head was tilt to the sky, eyes longing and forlorn, a single outstretched palm awaiting heaven's grace. The blonde and the smokey-haired boy only offered identical dazed expressions, strung together by a charm hoisted by two breathing lynchpins suspended on stage. It felt mysterious as it was confusing— but alas, this enigmatic investment would be what they called **enchantment**. The twins stayed perched on the stage like twin eagles, regal and majestic in their own respects, and remained as ever alluring.

 

* * *

 

**“Ａｎｄ  ｎｏｗ，  ｐｒｅｓｅｎｔｉｎｇ—Ｔｈｅ  Ｔｗｉｎｓ  ｏｆ  Ｔｅｌｅｐａｔｈｙ！”  
**

A voice bellowed from beyond the curtains and beyond the audience, earning a ripple of excitement from the horde. Having ended their roundabout way of dispensing ‘good luck’ to one another, the adult hobbled out the room, a light stagger licking each step. With a smile etched on Mabel’s face, Dipper saw a sinister glare bury itself underneath two caverns of cold cobalt optics.

“Hate to cut the fun short, but this pas de deux is due for another time.” She snorted, the glow of her ornament mirroring sudden radiance of her eyes. “Break a leg, brother.”

The girl disappeared into the blackness sweeping the stage, leaving Dipper in the sanctum of his own thoughts.

“Hope you break both, sister,” he coldly remarked.

Dipper adjusted the jewel on his tie, laminated with a blinding cerulean light. The rush of energy filled every pore his figure possessed, supplying his body with a newfound vitality that constricted his physical casings and freed the limbs of cosmic undercurrents. The process was as painful as it was…… liberating. Having endured this undertaking several times before, recovery was merely a trifle for him. But alas power, with her greedy maw awaiting its fare, was equally as draining. Then again, Dipper never found it in himself to doubt his talents. If anything, he preferred to keep a secure handle on the ability unlike his squandering double.

He took position on the wooden platform, arm hoisted in the air as if to welcome his guests. Stiff from head to toe, shadows caressed his figure awaiting light’s mercy. Sure enough, a warm spotlight swarmed the statuesque duo as their audience howled with applause. Filtered by the imbalance of radient energy between the twins and their given spectators, the silhouettes standing behind the seated clamor like deer in headlights indicated exactly what he was waiting for. Rather… who.


End file.
